Ragna vs. Trunks
Ragna vs. Trunks is Season 2 Episode 9 of DraconianA's One Minute Melees. Description Why do the men with unusual colored hair almost always use swords? What would happen when Ragna from BlazBlue takes on Trunks from Dragon Ball? Intro One Minute Melee! Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds! 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!! Go! (Cue Character Select Remix; 0:00-0:18) Player 2 moves over to Trunks. Player 1 moves over to Sol, but settles upon Ragna instead. Ready? Yes. (Character Select Remix fades out) Fight Who do you want to win? The Bloodedge The Time Traveler (Cue Rebellion; 0:00-1:14) Rocky Fields; 12:00 PM On one side of the battleground, Trunks powers up, letting debris fly around him. He grabs his sword and states, “Goku isn't the only super saiyan… There’s another one right here!” On the other side of the battlefield, Ragna flashes the Azure as it settles into his right hand. “Just shut up… And what even is a super saiyan?!” Can’t escape from crossing fate! FIGHT!!! 60 Ragna lunges forward with the Azure, striking Trunks down to the ground before slashing upwards, knocking Trunks up into the air. Ragna jumps after, leading to the two clashing in midair. Trunks then kicks Ragna onto the ground before punching him up into the air again. He then takes some slashes at Ragna while in midair before blasting him away with a ki blast. Ragna lands on his feet as Trunks flies closer. Ragna jumps over the saiyan as soon as he gets close slamming him onto the ground as he does so. 50 Ragna quickly rises with his sword, dragging Trunks back into the air for just a bit before he falls back onto the ground. Ragna leaps forward and swings his sword downwards, but Trunks, still on the ground, makes a movement with his hands, sending out the Burning Attack, a ball of ki that knocks away Ragna, who soars right through several boulders, shattering them all into tiny pieces. Trunks meets The Bloodedge at the other side, knocking him back the other direction, but not nearly as far. Trunks flies towards Ragna with a kick, but Ragna blocks the attack with the side of his sword. 40 Ragna forms the Azure into a claw and swipes at Trunks before sending out a Dead Spike, a construct of a beast’s head. Trunks gets up afterwards, but Ragna immediately grabs him and holds him up before extending the blade outwards. The attack simply knocks Trunks back more, much to Ragna’s shock. 36 Trunks rushes back towards Ragna and slashes, with Ragna rolling under the slash. Trunks turns right around as Ragna takes a slash, causing the two blades to meet. Beat for beat, the two swords clang off of each other, the shockwaves causing rocks around the two two bounce around. As the contesting goes longer, the slashes get faster. As the slashes get faster, the shockwaves get larger. The ground around the two starts to crack. 30 In between slashes, Trunks suddenly flies upwards. As Ragna whiffs, Trunks slams Ranga into the ground. To the surprise of both of them, the ground beneath them lets out, revealing itself as a long cliff. 27 As the two fall, Ragna kicks a falling rock towards Trunks, who teleports behind him, slashing Ragna into the side of the rocky wall. Trunks attempts to slam Ragna into the wall even more, but Ragna grabs him when he gets close and slams him into the wall instead. Before he could get out, Trunks gets slammed again, into the ground this time. 22 Ragna lands as Trunks falls behind him, with several boulders falling on him. As Ragna begins to walk away, the fallen boulders suddenly go flying. In their place stands Trunks, his hair now curling upwards and yellow. He has entered 2nd Grade Super Saiyan. 19 Trunks kicks into Ragna at breakneck speeds, knocking him into the air, where he gets a series of vollying kicks and slashes, where every attack is followed by Trunks teleporting in the way of Ragna and doing another attack. Trunks finishes this by knocking Ragna into a rock formation which crumbles as he flies right through and onto the ground. 14 Trunks appears in front of Ragna, but gets grabbed again. This time, Ragna forces Trunks into the ground before battering at him with his sword, which is followed with another slash upwards. Trunks hangs in the air as Ragna’s sword extends into a large scythe as he leaps up and slashes, the scythe catching Trunks. 10 Ragna smashes the scythe onto the ground, but Trunks bursts out and kicks Ragna into a wall. He then strikes Ragna against the wall again and again before teleporting to the other side of the wall and charging through, knocking Ragna onto the ground, where Trunks gives another good slash, this one actually going through Ragna and making an impact. 6'' (Cue Title; 3:28-3:34) Trunks slashes again at Ragna. And again. And yet again. Trunks’s sword is a blur as it slices through Ragna again and again. ''1 Before Ragna could fall apart, Trunks stops slashing and takes his right hand off of his sword and points it at Ragna before releasing one last beam of ki that leaves Ragna as nothing but dust. ASTRAL FINISH! (Title; 3:34-3:40) Trunks sheaths his sword and powers down to normal form as he looks at where Ragna once was. “You see, THAT was a super saiyan!” Results (Cue Rock the Dragon; 0:47-) This melee's winner is... Trunks!Category:Shonen Jump vs. Arc System Works themed One Minute Melees Category:BlazBlue vs. Dragon Ball themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:2018 Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music